Indecisions
by LossForWRDS707
Summary: Big fiesta at camp half blood! My first fanfic. Read. Review!
1. Chapter 1

PERCY'S POV

I sighed. This was not going to go well. We were having our usual game of Capture the Flag, accept that this week was very unfair. You see, it was the Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Athena, and Ares cabins on the Red team and it was Me plus the Demeter and Aphrodite cabins on the blue. We were about to get our butts seriously whooped.

The Demeter girls were going to try and put up some sort of defense to the North and the Aphrodite girls to the south. And the left, you guessed it, me, Percy Jackson, to retrieve the red team's flag. Some loser had lost a bet earlier in the week and it had resulted in these..........well...........these ridiculous teams. I was seriously ticked off, but, you know, I was kind of used to situations not going my way. I mean there was the whole thing with the Minotaur and the Titans, I figured I could deal with an unfair match up in CTF. But...I did have one advantage.

See, I managed to work something out with the Stoll brothers. They were going to steal some magical items and some info. They were going to hand them over to me at the lake before the game.................and I was going to hand them forty bucks. But before the game I strolled up to Silena Beauregard, who was going to be guarding our flag.

" Hey Silena"

She flashed me a quick look that said " Hey Percy, hang on a sec"

After a couple more seconds going over something with her defense team she walked over to me.

"What's up Percy"

"Huh?......Oh yah......I.....um.....you know, am going to go down the lake and meet 'you know who.'"

For a second she gave me a blank stare, then her eyes widened.

"You know."

Still she looked uncomprehending. I rolled my eyes then said in a real low whisper, "Connor and Travis."

"Oh!" she said quickly.

"I thought you were talking about.....someone else........" her voice trailed off....."Darn it."......

"What?" I asked. Who?"

"O nothing, nothing" she said with a smile playing on her lips. For a second she said nothing, then she realized that I was still standing there, waiting for a better answer.

"The game's about to start, you should hurry down to the lake."

"Right!" I said, realizing that I had lost time.

I ran all the way down to the lake, hoping that Connor and Travis hadn't ran back to their team. To my relief, they were still standing there, with smirks on their faces.

When they saw me, their smirks quickly changed into looks of complete irritation.

"Gods, it took you long enough" said Travis.

"I was starting to wonder if you would even show up" Connor agreed.

"I mean seriously, look at all the goodies we brought you." I stared into a bag filled with magical weapons of all sorts. I smiled big.

"And, of course, you did bring our goodies right?" said Connor.

My smile disappeared. I reluctantly handed them the forty bucks.

"Should be enough to keep our attacks down till you get the flag" they looked at each other and smirked again.

"Which is by our southwest border." I nodded, acknowledging the fact.

"Sorry, but that is all we could squeeze out of miss 'owl head'."

"Wait" I said. "Who is exactly is miss 'owl head'.

Connor stared at me, confused. "Your girlfriend," he said plainly.

ANNABETH IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!! I shouted a little louder than I meant to. I looked behind my shoulder just to make sure no one heard that.

"Well that's not what Silena said"............

Silena really gets on my nerves with that whole thing..........

"I think she's onto us" said Travis.

"What?!" I said.

"Well"...he said.....you see....Connor is going out with a dryad......and......well....I think...he might have said something about our plans here."

"I didn't" he said. But there was a completely obvious look of guilt in his face.

"And I saw Annabeth talking with her, although I really don't know what they said. The only thing that makes me think that she knows is that she has been watching us like a hawk."

"More like an owl" joked Connor.

But the look on my face was clearly not amused.

"Well we'd better get going" said Travis.

"Yah" agreed Connor.

Oh no! I was late for the game, Silena is going to kill me. And as I ran back to the battle field, I only had one thought on my mind........Connor had better dump that dryad.

ANNABETH'S POV

I watched that seaweed brain walk away with his bag of "goodies". I was already trying to plan some sort of revenge.

PERCY'S POV

I ran as fast as I could, I walked right up to Silena. As soon as she saw me she yelled at me.

"What are you doing and what took so long?!"

Before I could reply, she ran up and took the bag from me and started handing the items out to her girls. They were actually holding out pretty good.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" she screamed at me again.

I ran off toward the southwest border.

I really didn't run into anyone, I mean seriously how could anyone know where I was going. But at the back of my mind I knew that somehow I was going to run into Annabeth. But now I could see the flag. It was gleaming in front of me. I took a step closer...and closer... and closer, and I swiped it quickly and looked around.

ANNABETH'S POV

I didn't hear anything that they had said, all I knew was that Percy was running from them, to Silena, and then he ran off into the woods, toward our flag. I wanted to chase after him, but I ran right into a Demeter cabin defense group, which really screwed up my plans. I fought my way around them, it wasn't too hard, I could see why Percy had put them here. Here. A little to the north was the place where I had hid my flag several times. It was easy to defend, and if my team had this side, I wouldn't have thought twice about placing the flag there, seeing how the Athena cabin was usually hiding the flag, and I was their captain.

Now I had a choice, I could confront Percy, or I could go for his team's flag. If I went after Percy, there was a chance that he would get the better of me, but the only thing standing between their flag and the border was a defense of Demeter kids. I decided to go for the flag.

PERCY'S POV

I seriously couldn't believe this. Here I was, running for the border, flag in hand, and the only thing actually barring my way were trees. They must have really been confident that they wouldn't need a defense. That was very unlike Annabeth....Annabeth...I felt a slight satisfaction. Apparently Annabeth was only watching Connor and Travis because they had a general rep. for thieving and treachery and smuggling. I was thanking the gods silently, I don't know why. I mean, it wasn't cheating. Seriously, it wasn't. There were only two real rules in CTF other than the obvious ones. No killing and no maiming. Other than that everything was allowed. I wouldn't actually cheat(I doubt anyone could actually blame me if this was cheating, though, the other guys had such a huge advantage.)

ANNABETH'S POV

Finally, I had it. Now I just had to get it back to our side before Percy.....wait....what was that? Cheering? Oh' crud. I looked over my shoulder, scared of what I would find. And, sure enough, Percy was running across the border, holding the flag high. Why did he have to be such an attention hog?

I was so mad, I was worried my head was going to burn up.

PERCY'S POV

Yes!! I never actually thought it was possible, but we actually won! Then I noticed something that would have probably better have gone unnoticed. Annabeth, and from the way she looked, I cold tell she was seriously mad. And I'm talking Whop your head off type mad. I had a free time next, and I think she had sparring, so if I could move quickly enough...I could probably make it to my cabin before she could catch up to me. I looked over my shoulder. Yikes! she was only 10 yards away and gaining. I quickened my pace, just a little....but it was enough.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!!!!!" she yelled.

Shoot. I forced myself to look over my shoulder. Annabeth had the most evil look on her face. I could almost see steam coming out of her head.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Drop the act Seaweed Brain, you smuggled magic items and our flag's location!"

"More specifically," I retorted, "Connor and Travis smuggled them, I just paid them to do it." BIG MISTAKE. One of the things that you learn after being with Annabeth for a while is not to get "specific" and "technical" with her.

"I know that and that is not the point!" she screamed again.

"Then what is?, Annabeth? It's not cheating, the only two rules in Capture the flag are-"

"I know what the rules are!"

"So what's the problem?" I asked. I was starting to get a little angry.

"It's just so...so.."

"Yah? So what?"

"Undignified!" She finished angrily.

"It's been done before," I defended.

"Yah?!" "Well at least those people were actually smart enough to carry it out secretly."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you found out! It was that dryad's! She told you."

"Good thing, too. Otherwise you would have gotten away with your little 'scandal'."

"It's not a scandal, Annabeth! Gods, what's your problem!? You've been avoiding me all week, you give me the dirtiest looks, and whenever I talk to you, you walk away!"

It was true. For some reason, all week, she'd been blowing me off. She wouldn't talk to me, or even look at me, unless it was to accuse me of her face was guilt-stricken. She looked away

"I'm not avoiding you Percy." All the anger in her voice was gone. Instead, I heard a note of regret.

"It's just.....forget it. "

"Forget what?" I said, my curiosity aroused.

"I said forget it!" she said. I was a little taken aback.

"....sorry" she said.

"It's alright" I said.

"Well, I'd better get to sparring, I'm late already."

"Alright" I said. "Bye."

Something was really wrong with that girl.


	2. Fiesta struggles

**A/N Alright guys how did you like the last chapter. I don't mind flames. Like it Hate it, either way review. Tell me how I can improve!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO**

PERCY'S POV

I lay on my bed wondering. Why was Annabeth acting so unusual? Yes, Unusual, I simply couldn't bring myself to say mean. Annabeth wasn't mean. She was my best friend. It was just that something was wrong with her. And I mean that in a nice way.

Well, I couldn't sit here for _all_ of my free time. I had to do something. So, I decided to head up to the Shooting fields to get in a little practice with a bow. Shooting wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do, mostly 'cause I'm not at all good at it. The Apollo kids try to help me out, but I never really enjoy it.

But I couldn't really think of anything else to do. Any other day I would of gone to the Sparring arena, but Annabeth would be there for the next hour, and I really didn't want to go anywhere near her, with her.....attitude. And I don't think she would be too excited about seeing me either. So, the sparring it was.

It was a nice walk, don't get me wrong. But for some reason, I couldn't really enjoy it. I kept looking over my shoulder. just to make sure that Annabeth wasn't looking. I absolutely did not want her seeing me.

"Percy?" said some kid. I looked over my shoulder to see, Daniel. Just Daniel. He never had parents. Except, of course for his Olympian Parent.

"Your actually here?" It was no secret how terrible I really was at archery.

"Don't rub it in." I grumbled back.

"Sorry. It's just that you are the last person I expected to see here. Finally gotten used to range weapons, huh?"

"Not exactly." I said.

"What then?"

"I just don't feel like sparring right now, okay?" I was trying to hide my tone of contempt.

"Alright, alright......ohhhhh, I know. Annabeth has sparring right now doesn't she?" said Daniel.

"Will you just get off my case!" I yelled back. He obviously wasn't getting the message.

"You know everyone knows that you guys are fighting. And there are rumors that Silena is going to do something about it."

"Like what?" I asked.

"No one knows.....probably just rumors though."

"Yah," I said. "Probably." I wasn't convinced. It was just like Silena to interfere with this kind of stuff.

"Well we can talk about this all day, or we can work on your archery." said Daniel, seeing that I was desperate to change the subject. I smiled. He really could be a nice guy sometimes.

ANNABETH'S POV

Sparring was awful. I usually enjoy whipping other's butts at combat. But no this time. I was still thinking about that capture the flag game. It really wasn't fair that I had yelled at Percy. It was really Travis and Connor. Actually it was really no one's fault. I sighed. Percy was right. It was allowed. I guess I would have to apologize to him.

'Attention!" Chiron yelled.

"Now, let me tell you something. Instead of that boring skills evaluation contest next Friday, I've convinced Mr. D that we are going to have a Demigod Fiesta Party!"

Cheering went up from the crowd.

'You may also bring dates."

Duh, I thought, who wouldn't bring dates?

The rest of sparring wasn't really sparring at all. It was more of a "who are you gonna ask to the Fiesta conversation.

"Annabeth!" I turned around to see my little sister Stephanie.

"Are you gonna ask Percy to the Fiesta?" she asked.

"What?....who in Hades told you I was gonna do that?

"But he's your boyfriend!" Stephanie complained.

"No he's not! Who told you that?"

"Sorry. It's just that Silena was talking.....you know. But that's ok. See you later, Annabeth!"

Maybe I should ask Percy...what?! No! I don't like Percy like that! Right?

But maybe....just maybe......


	3. Nico's walk

**Last Chapter was kind of short.....review people! I'm losing my inspiration!**

NICO'S POV

So Annabeth and Percy are kind of having problems right? Well it hasn't exactly been my day either. Not at all. I woke up today, like at 5. And I couldn't get back to sleep! So I took a stroll, and I walked up to the lake. A swim wouldn't be so bad right now. Besides I really didn't have anything better to do. I took off my shirt and dove in. I looked to my left. It was really too dark to see anything, but I could make out a couple of fishes.

I had no idea what kind they were, just that they were blue, scaly, and kind of ugly. I was under a while, but I had to come up for air eventually. Otherwise, I'd be swimming in the underworld. If they even had anywhere to swim, which I doubt. But the underworld wasn't exactly my favorite place. Odd, I know, it was kind of my realm. But it was so gloomy and dark. Not to mention you could hear the screams of the tortured from a mile away.

Well I had had enough of the water right about now so I walked out and out my shirt back on. I was freezing. I mean, I should of brought trunks or something. Swimming in my pants was a bad Idea.....typical.

I sighed, it was about time to head back to my cabin. My dark and lonely cabin. I walked on back. Hopefully I could get some sleep now. I opened the doors quietly....and that's when I heard a scratching sound behind me. A quickly turned around. I subconsciously placed my hand on the hilt of my stygian iron dagger. I quickly slid my eyes from left to right. I was probably just paranoid, I had been fighting monsters for so long now. I turned back to my cabin, but then just as quickly turned back. I was _sure _that I had heard something this time. I slowly unsheathed my dagger and crept toward the forest.

I kept my eyes peeled. It could be a dragon, an empousa, a minotaur, or nothing at all. I slowly went into the forest....BANG! I felt a hit on my back. I turned around and grabbed a hand. I yanked whoever it was around to the front of me where I could see them. I held my dagger to my attacker's throat.

"Hold Still....." I said

**Alright how was it? Kind of short, I'll admit it. But I need to know What you guys think. This is my frst fanfic so I expect flames. REVIEW! **


	4. Paying Silena a Visit

NICO'S POV

"Hold Still" I said. Whoever it was did not struggle. She stood very calm.

"C'Mon Nico, can't a girl get a little time to herself?" It was Silena.

"Oh....sorry."

"Humph.." she grumbled. She sounded upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She crossed her arms and sat down by the creek.

"Nothing...It's just...I don't know." I had a feeling I knew what she meant.

"My mom is so going to kill me!" she said as if she could read my thoughts.

"She put me in charge of all the relationships here at camp, but Percy and Annabeth are so hopeless."

"Can't argue that point" I muttered.

She continued. "So I have had to resort to my last tactic, spreading rumors. And even that doesn't seem to be working!"

"Wait..._your_ spreading rumors?" I asked, curious about a previous event.

She nodded. "I know, kind of low for a daughter of Aphrodite."

"So wait a minute, was it you spreading rumors about me and Amy last summer too?"

I could see she was trying to hold back a smile. "It almost worked...,..but then.... in that battle...." Her smile disappeared.

"Yah..I said...trying to keep the thought out of my head." She had been killed by an empousa.

"Well....I'm tired....if you need any help let me know." I said, desperate for more sleep.

"You? A child of Hades? In love matters?.....right."

"Well....soooorrrry." I said, a little offended.

"But if I'm that desperate....I'll tell you." She said

"Well....I'm going back to bed."

ANNABETH'S POV

I _ still _couldn't sleep. I glanced over my shoulder at the clock. 5:17.

I sighed. It was still too early to get up. There was a copy of the Iliad on my nightstand. I was in the middle of reading it. You know......cause I like that stuff. So I grabbed the book and turned to my place.

""_Why, why now?_

_Child of Zeus with the shield of thunder, why come now?_

_To witness the outrage Agamemnon has just committed?_

_I tell you this, and so help me it's the truth-_

_He'll soon pay for his arrogance with his life!"_

_Her grey eyes clear, the goddess Athena answered,_

"_Down from the skies I come to check your rage_

_if only you will yield._

_The white armed goddess Hera sped me down:_

_she loves you both, she cares for you both alike._

_Stop this fighting, now. Don't lay hand to sword._

_Lash him with threats of the price that he will face._

_And I tell you this-and I know it is the truth-_

_one day glittering gifts will lie before you,_

_three times over to pay for all this outrage._

_Hold back now. Obey us both"_

_So she urged__"-_

I was cut off by a rustling sound outside my cabin. I slowly crept over to the window.

In the dark I could only make out two figures sitting by the creek. I should've just ignored the whole thing, but that is not the kind of person I am. I'm curious.

So I sneaked out of bed and crept over to my door-careful not to wake my siblings.

I opened the door slowly, wincing at the creaking sound it made. I peered over my shoulder just to make sure it hadn't aroused the others. It hadn't.

I slowly crept through the brush, being as silent as I could.

I got closer and closer. I could hear voices now. I was only ten yards away.

This is what I heard:

"-Percy and Annabeth are so hopeless." I narrowed my eyebrows. The first person was Silena.

"Can't argue that point," the other figure said. I wasn't exactly sure who it was.

But...wait was that...Nico? I listened as the conversation continued.

"So I have had to resort to my last tactic, spreading rumors, and even that doesn't seem to be working!"

"Wait..._your_ spreading rumors?" the guy asked. It was definitely Nico.

Silena nodded. "I know, kind of low for a daughter of Aphrodite."

I could of kept listening, but I had heard all I needed to. I slowly crept back into my cabin and under my covers. Tomorrow I was going too pay Silena a little visit.

**Alright how was it? Hopefully this one has a little less mistakes in it. REVIEW!**


	5. Sparring Lessons

Thanks for the Reviews!! I really appreciate it. Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the next chapter!

PERCY'S POV

Clang! I caught my opponent's spear on my shield. It was a hard blow, and I staggered back, struggling to keep my balance. I looked up just a time to catch another jab. This time I fell. My shield clattered to the ground beside me. I saw my opponent getting ready for a match-ending strike. I rolled to my left, desperate to retrieve my shield. My move took my opponent off guard, and so I had enough time to grasp my shield and hurl it at him. He staggered backwards, which gave me the time I needed to stand up.

I grasped Riptide with both hands and prepared myself for another blow. The confused face on my opponent did not last long. He quickly regained his composure and thrust at me again. This time I was ready. I stepped to the side and cut upward with Riptide, knocking off the last three feet of the weapon and rendering it useless. My opponent drew his sword and lunged at me, but I deflected it and sent him off to the side. I was finally starting to get an advantage here.

I sent Riptide at him in the form of an overhand cut. He clumsily caught it above his head on his shield. I took the chance and jumped up. I thrust down with Riptide right into my opponent's shield. Unable to withstand the force, he collapsed onto the sand. He held his shield up in an attempt to defend himself from my next stroke. I slashed it aside with all my might and put the point of Riptide right up under his chin,

"Game over." I said between ragged gasps.

My opponent, James, from the Ares cabin gave me a sly smile.

I gave him my hand and helped him up.

"Well done, both of you!" said Chiron.

"Sorry about your spear." I said.

"Doesn't matter." he replied. "It was nothin' special."

"Why don't you two take a little break. That was the longest match I've ever seen!"

It was true, we had been going on for at least half an hour. We were both really tired. I walked over by a tree and slumped down by it. I dropped Riptide to the ground and un-strapped my helmet. I breathed deep and rested my head back. That's when I saw James walk over and slump down by the tree next to me. He got out his dagger and bean to whittle away at a piece of wood from his broken spear.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Whatcha workin' on there?" I said, trying to spur a conversation.

"Not much. I'm just whittling till I think of something to whittle."

"Interesting" I said.

"So, have you, um, you know, worked things out with Annabeth yet?"

I gave him a warning look, but then I figured I had ignored the subject long enough.

"Not really." I said, looking down at my knees.

"Really?" he said. "It's been three days."

"Really." I said.

"Now I'm guessing that you know about Silena."

"Great! What is she doing now?"

"Her usual antics." he said.

"I am going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Maybe you should talk to Annabeth first." he said.

I thought it over in my head for a couple of seconds.

"Alright" I said. "I'll go talk to her.

"But first, how do you like it?"

He held up a little crude carving of a small fish."

"It's great"

**How was it? Review!**


	6. Nico's Dirty Work

Sorry for not updating!!!! Here's the next chapter:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO

PERCY'S POV

I trudged off deeper into the woods. What on earth was I going to say?

Annabeth was, well......You just don't want to screw things up with her, especially in a situation like this. I sat down on a rather large rock and tried to gather my thoughts, but I really didn't have much to gather.

Just then I heard a rustling sound behind the bush in front of me. I stood up, careful to not make a sound. I took careful step after careful step towards the bush.

I looked through the leaves.

"Annabeth?" How convenient.

She whirled her head around and stared at me speechless for a couple of seconds before saying

"Oh....hey Percy."

I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, um, look. I'm sorry for the whole capture the flag thing."

She said nothing.

"Percy.....I'M I sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

"Yah, but I shouldn't have played cheap like that."

"No, really it was fair-" I cut her off.

"No it really wasn't."

"Okay! Stop! We can sit here and get into another fight, or we can just stop this ridiculousness right now."

She had a Point.

"Okay" I said. "I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry" she said.

"Friends again?"

She smiled at me.

"Definitely."

"So" she said. "What are we going to do about Silena?

NICO'S POV

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes! you said you'd help."

"Yah, but this....this isn't really a son of Hades thing."

"Too Bad!"

She was really making me do this. I was going to have to go around to all the cabins, and ask who was going to the fiesta with who. And in case you didn't hear me the first time, that is not a son of Hades thing.

"But how is this going to help Percy and Annabeth?"

"You wouldn't understand! It's a daughter of Aphrodite thing."

"Whatever."

"Well, Get going!"

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I walked out the door and down the steps.

I guess I'd start with the Demeter cabin, since they were the closest. I walked about twenty meters to get to the cabin. I walked up the steps. I stood at the door for a few seconds. I guess I'd better get this over with. I knocked on the door. I girl a little bit older than me came to open it.

I pulled the mini sketch pad Silena had given me. I looked like a waiter.

The girl opened the door.

"Hi" she said.

"Yah, um, so, I kinda supposed to ask you......who are you going to the fiesta with?

The first thing I heard was laughter.

Alright how was it? It was pretty short, I know. But still, tell me what you think!!


End file.
